1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing a personal information control service for a mobile communication terminal and, more particularly, to a remote control technique through mobile communication capable of controlling a lost mobile communication terminal by sending a particular message or originating a call using a particular origination number to thus protect personal information, and a security technique of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication terminal refers to a portable terminal providing a call function via a mobile communication network, and in Korea, it is commonly called a ‘mobile phone’. In the past, the mobile communication terminal simply serves as a wireless telephone, but recently, multi-functional terminals have been configured to provide complex functions such as functions of cameras, camcorders, personal digital assistants (PDAs), game players, video call services, navigation devices, and the like.
As the functions of the mobile communication terminal are diversified, the mobile communication terminals are increasingly recognized as important information devices such as personal network computers, not simply as communication terminals. For example, users may capture and store images, video, sounds or voices, watch movie or broadcast programs or play games while on the move, or manage their schedules. In addition, users may perform a video call with a counterpart in a remote area or may utilize mobile communication terminals as navigation devices in a vehicle.
Actually, these days, a growing number of users rely mobile communication terminals for many portions of daily life, and store a significant amount of personal information in their mobile communication terminals. Thus, when a user has lost his mobile communication terminal, his personal information may be leaked and illegally used as well as a financial loss. In particular, recently, payments or Internet banking through mobile phones are generalized, the loss of mobile communication terminals may lead to a serious damage.
The Financial News issued in 2005 revealed that 15 million mobile communication terminals were lost in 1999 and 45 million ones in 2004, showing the tendency that the number of lost mobile communication terminals is sharply increasing. Meanwhile, a survey showed that a recovery rate of lost mobile communication terminals was merely 5 percent.
Currently, in Korea, a basic service is domestically provided to allow a user who has lost his mobile communication terminal to contact a pertinent communication provider to limit a call origination function of the lost mobile communication terminal. Further, there is also provided a solution of preventing an unauthorized manipulation of a lost mobile communication terminal by applying a password thereto. In this case, however, the security of the password is not highly guaranteed, making the mobile communication terminal weak to a malicious attack. In addition, because users should input the password each time they use the mobile communication terminal, most users would rather not use such function.
Thus, a technique for ensuring the security of the mobile communication terminal when it is lost is required. In particular, if mobile communication terminals are compatible with each other through a universal subscriber identity module (USIM) or the like, there is a high possibility that a malicious incident would occur beyond a simple loss or being stolen of mobile communication terminals, for which, thus, a measure in preparation for lost mobile communication terminals is urgent. In particular, a technique for protecting personal information such as phone numbers, memo, photo images, certificates, and the like, by preventing a leakage of the personal information is required.